Royal University of Hampton
The Royal University Hampton '''is a world-famous research university situated in Hampton on Rupert Island. Hampton is surronded by the city of Landsmouth, which is a part of the Greater Rupertland metropolis. The University of Hampton was first established as an educational institution in 1044, but did not begin awarding degrees until 1112; it is disputed as being the oldest continuously-operating university in the world. The University has 73,000 students: 35,000 undergraduate students and 38,000 graduate students. The site of the campus has been home to an educational institution since at least 790 CE, with (Greek) members of the democratic Mouvement Cleisthenes funding the earlier schools-- this was linked to the educational developments simultaneously occuring in Apollo (Emileville-- then La Vistaianique). However, by the 10th century, the university was fully supportive of the Monarchy and has since been one of the most Rupertist-aligned institutions in Rupertland. The university is made up of fifteen collegiate colleges: Laurier School of Business (1963), Applebaum College (Arts) (1119), Mariliselle School (Science) (1121), Merton College for the Fine Arts (1238), King Rupert I the Divine School of Theology (1044), Henry I College for Mathematics (1422), Landsmouth School of the Environment (1740), Cedric Law School (1250), Ruberta II Medical School (1633), Emile Nursing College (1878), Novono School of Architecture (1883), King School of Journalism (1932), William III School of Education (1582), Conenberge School of Economics (1875), and the Peter II School of Engineering (1911). Although the university is commonly cited as being located in Landsmouth, the Royal University is actually situated in a small city of '''Hampton. This city is exclusively composed of the Royal University, the Saint Dagala Cathedral, the Queen Ruberta II Hospital, and the Queen Emile Children's Hospital. Only the Landsmouth School of the Environment is situated outside of Hampton in the shire-area of Landsmouth. History The establishment of the university was only possible due to the War of the Freaks, where Blois I and Alfred V both disputed their claims to the Rupertland throne. This destabilised the region, enabling the construction of the so called King's School which sought to enlighten Hamptonians. The Novono School of Architecture was founded by famous architect Quinini. The University of Hampton was designated the ''Royal ''University by Queen Mariliselle in 1176, and has since been known as the Royal University Hampton. There has been an affiliated hospital on the site of the institution since at least 860 CE, and by the 10th century this hospital was recognized by Queen Mariliselle as the most advanced hospital in the empire. The hospital thus had many training programs with the Rupertland St. Mary's Hospital (renamed the King's Hospital in 1382) in the City of Pompeii even as early as the 11th century. It was not until 1633 when the various hospitals were all organized under the Ruberta II Medical School. From 1633 to 1884 the hospital was named the St. Dagola Hospital. In 1884 the Wye Building opened, and soon after the hospital was known as the Ruberta Hospital, with its clarification as the Ruberta II Hospital made in the early 20th century. In 1933 a Children's Hospital was opened named the Queen Emile Children's Hospital. All of these facilities are today managed by the Queen Ruberta II Health Centre, which is affiliated with the Royal University Hampton's Ruberta II Medical School and the Emile Nursing College. The university has been the site of theological education since before its founding, with theological debates recorded as early as 910 CE. When the school was established as the University of Hampton, it would only receive funding from King Alfred V as a Christian (Roman Catholic) theological college. The King Building was opened in 1059, and was renamed by order of King Rupert I in 1324 to be the King Rupert I the Divine School of Theology. In 1548 the building was renamed the King Rupert I Building to avoid confusion with the school as a whole which had expanded to be two buildings, with the Vita Tower. The Palace of the Council of King James I in 1499 was constructed in the 1490s to host the Council of King James I, which was a major council on Rupertist theology and philosophy. Today it is a part of the King Rupert I the Divine School of Theology. Since the Fires of New London, the Theological College has been non-denominational, welcoming people of all faiths from around the world to study theology, and thus has ranked as one of the best schools of theology on earth.